dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBZ Movie 6 - Turles' Revenge:The Super Saiyan 3
Prolouge Years ago, Gohan defeated Cell in an ultimate battle. He finished him off with help from the Z-Fighters. But now, Turles has returned unnoticed by the Z-Fighters and wants revenge. Two years have passed since Gohan defeated and Cell's. Now, thanks to a busy King Yenma and with no one to help him with any work, Turles has returned once again, escaping from Hell. And so now...it begins. DBZ Movie - Turles' Revenge Gohan relaxed doing his homework as he studied for the 7th grade. Trunks appeared,"G-Gohan!" Gohan:"Hey,Trunks, what's wrong?" Trunks" Troubles down at the mountains." Gohan:"Let's go check it out." The two flew and landed near the location as they found the others. Trunks:"I've gathered Gohan." Piccolo:"Good,Trunks. We need him to stop this guy." Gohan wondered, as he said,"Stop who, Mr.Piccolo?" A literal wave of power burst as an explosive wave as created below the mountains. The three Z-Fighters landed as Turles had been seen. The mighty Saiyan, Turles, stood tall. Turles:"What game are you here to play, fools?" He smirked taking a bite into the Fruit from the Tree of Might. Gohan:((Dad isn't even here...so what if he's too strong for us this time?)) Turles:"Kakarot's pitiful half-blood child. What are you doing on the battefield? He glared at Gohan. Piccolo:"We're here to stop you, once and for all." Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Vegeta landed onto the scene of the disturbance. Krillin:"Oh man, this guy again." Vegeta:"Hmph. It appears he's come to settle the last score." Piccolo:"How did you come back you scum?" Turles:"Thanks to the antics of the likes of your foes like Frieza, and Cell, I've used my fruit to escape from Hell. I'll admit, I pushed my limits due to the guarding of the exit. But, once again, I'm alive..and I've achieve much more power unlike the last bout." Turles was in front of Piccolo turned his opposite way as he backhand puched Piccolo. Gohan:"Ah, Piccolo!" Piccolo was sent crashing to the ground although, recovered from it easily but left with a slightly-bloody nose. Piccolo held it. "Grr..." Trunks went Super Saiyan and charged at Turles punching at him as Turles does everything he could to evade powering up into a Super Saiyan forcing the future Saiyan away from him. Turles:"Your out of your league, foolish boy!" He smirked evily. Vegeta:"Grrr...." He powered into Super Saiyan in distraught by the overpowering of his son. "HAAAAA!" Vegeta charges at Turles looking for a straight strong strike to the face. Unsuccessful, Turles clenches the fist of Vegeta, squeezing his fist only to bring pain to Vegeta which leaves Turles to deliver a blow to Vegeta in between his stomach followed by a throw assisted by Vegeta's clenched fist. Turles:"Not impressive. And they call you 'the Prince of All Saiyans"? More like the Prin-''cess of all Saiyans." He glared at a fallen and humiliated Vegeta as he steals a line from himself in the RB2 video game. Yamcha:"Hey, Tien, let's hit him with a combination attack." Tien:"Well what did you have in mind, Yamcha?" Yamcha:"My Kamehameha wave with the addition of your Dodon Ray may just be the thing to put this guy in his place." Tien:"Worth a shot." He positioned his hand in the way he would use the Dodon Ray as it was formed along with Yamcha's formation of the Kamehameha wave. Yamcha:"Kame..hame..." Tien:"Do-doooon......" Veins flow through his head as he released with everything he had, as with Yamcha. Yamcha:"HAAAAAA!" Tien:"RAAAAAAY!" They simultaneously release swirling around each other to combine to create Dodon Kamehameha. Right above him in just enough time, Turles turned around holding the combo attack pushing it as he then forced a Ki blast to force it back at Tien and Yamcha. Gohan:"Tien! Yamcha!" Gohan looked on feeling helpless. Turles turned to Gohan, "Well, looks like your the only one who hasn't fallen yet. Come at me, Gohan!" He smirked charging at him punching at him as Gohan evades the punches nervously. Turles although teleports behind Gohan double axe handling him to the ground as he set up '''Meteor Break '''as he catches Gohan with his knee to the stomach followed by another axe handle to the ground. Gohan:"N-No...." He was damaged and fatigued as Turles then steps on his head. Turles:"Done with you, kid..." He said as he held his hand out ready to blast as... ???:"Destructo Disc!" A disc shot straight at Turles as Turles jumps avoiding the attack. Turles sees the attacker as it was Krillin. "Grr...foolish monk!" Krillin:"Grrr....sorry, Gohan. Kamehameha!" He released a low-powered Kamehameha wave as Turles watches it come at him then follows up by blasting a stronger attack of his own eating the Kamehameha hitting Krillin leaving him lying bleeding and broken. Krillin:"G-Go...ha.." He fainted, unconscious. Gohan:"K-Krillin..!" He was enraged as he turned Super Saiyan 2 right away. Gohan, with a huge aura around him charged up. "You...are unforgivable!" Gohan charges at Turles as he gave him a melee of multiple punches to the face and stomach. Gohan follows them all up with a strong forceful punch to the face sending Turles to the ground. Turles:"Damn....his power, grew immensely." He took a bite into his Fruit of the Tree of Might. Turles:"This...could be my last chance..to avenge my previous losses...I..I can't, I can't lose!" Turles powered up awakening his true passionate hatred for Goku and his friends as his hair grew longer and eyebrows vanished. Gohan:"...?!..What's he doing??" He watched curious. Turles feet began to drop into the ground leaving small craters beneath his feet yelling. Turles:"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GWAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" His transformation was complete. Turles was a Super Saiyan 3, and would then put his power to good use. Turles:"Heh...now, I am truely the ''greatest '' of all Saiyans!!" He rushed at Gohan with amazing speed as he then punched Gohan in the face sending him to the ground easily. Turles went into the sky as Gohan blasting Gohan in the stomach with light ki blasts amusing himself. Turles began to go up in the sky and then formed up a new attack derived from his Calamity Blaster, Super Calamity Blaster. "All the fighters in the world couldn't save you now, not even your pathetic father!" ???:((Gohan!)) He spoke telepathically to Gohan. Gohan:"D-Dad??! Where are you?" Goku:(( I'm here with you, but from the Otherworld. You can't give up, Gohan. You have to beat him!)) Gohan:"B-But how, he's a Super Saiyan 3, dad." Goku:((That doesn't matter.. there are different ways. I'll help you again, Gohan, just like the Cell Games)) Gohan:"Ok, dad, I'll try." Gohan got up, determined to win. Turles:"Huh? This kid is resilient, I'll admit. But after this, his ashes will be blown away by the wind." Turles began to fire his Super Calamity Blaster as Gohan quickly fired a Super Kamehameha with just enough energy left, as the struggle began. The beams collided equally, as Gohan appeared, helping Gohan creating a Father-Son Kamehameha. Goku:"Gohan, explode!" Goku had went Super Saiyan 3. Turles began to lose control becoming overpowered by both Goku and Gohan's power. Turles:"No! This....this isn't my destiny!" His last words as he then was obliterated by the strong Kamehameha wave. Gohan:"Heheh...thanks, dad." He smiled while looking up at the sky telling his father.' Gohan flew up Korin's Tower onto Kami's Lookout, arranging the Seven Dragon Balls into place. Gohan:"Arise, Shenron!" The gigantic dragon was summoned as he appeared. Shenron:"WHAT ARE YOUR TWO WISHES?" Gohan:"I wish my friends's health were restored, and I also wish the people that were killed by the one named Turles." Shenron:"AS YOU DESIRE...FAREWELL." The dragon disappeared as the Z-Fighters were well again. ''Not a while later, the Z-Fighters met up with Gohan at the Lookout. Kriliin:"Wow, Gohan, you did it. Thanks for that, cause I still wanted payback for what he did to 18." Gohan:"No problem, Krillin." Trunks:"How'd you win Gohan?" Yamcha:"Yeah, how ''did ''you beat him? He was unstoppable." Gohan paused looking into the sky as he thought of his father. Gohan:"Got a little help from...my dad." He smiled. Krillin:"Goku? But he's..." Gohan:"Yeah.." Ending Category:Fan Fiction